The invention relates generally to wireless radio systems. The invention also relates to push-to-talk radio systems which may be retrofitted with equipment to interface with multiple frequency band, multiple channel radio systems using over-the-air signaling.
Stovepipe Legacy radios and Legacy wireless networks are conventionally difficult to upgrade to support new services or interoperate with other network systems. Conventionally, human operators at a new service site may be used to intervene to proxy for Legacy users to support new services. Switching/interconnection equipment may be used to support crossbanding or retransmission services between these different systems, but are either limited to predefined communication planning or require manual human operator intervention at the switching/interconnection equipment site(s).
Accordingly, there is a need to easily and inexpensively allow stovepiped Legacy radio systems to support new services or interoperate with other systems without using predefined crossbanding/retransmission communication planning or requiring manual operator intervention at the switching/interconnection sites.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.